


Organic

by AnnetheCatDetective



Series: Masculinity verse [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Fill: Vic's first time with his brand new organic cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic

"I can, erm, use it. Now." The Sniper announces awkwardly, standing naked in the doorway, new cock twitching a little under the weight of expectation.

The Spy practically pounces on him, kissing him hard all the way back to the bed, hands everywhere. They land on the bed, the Spy’s hand finds the Sniper’s cock hard and waiting, and…

"That’s never happened to me before." The Sniper quips, an embarrassed grin on his face.

The Spy laughs, wiping his hand off on the bedsheet and tugging the Sniper into a hard cuddle.

"Mm, well… first times."

"It’s still better than the first time I went through puberty."

They both laugh at that, and the Spy spends a good long time nuzzling at the Sniper’s throat, stroking his chest, and tangling their legs together. His own erection is hot and insistent against the Sniper’s hip, but the Spy does his best to ignore it in favour of a little necking.

When enough time has passed, and his own arousal dies down a little at the lack of encouragement, he reaches for the Sniper, teasing him hard in earnest.

"Blowjob?" He asks, voice a seductive purr, hand wrapped rather loosely around the Sniper’s cock.

Not quite loosely enough, in conjunction with the host of images his offer brings up.

"Aw, bloody hell…"

"… Well… can I get one?" The Spy sighs.

"Course." He gives a conciliatory smile, squeezing the Spy’s hip and shimmying down to the foot of the bed. By the time he’s finished a very slow and careful make-up blowjob, he’s half-hard again and not sure exactly how many times this thing is able to operate in a day. He looks to the Spy with a little cautious optimism.

"Oh, come here." The Spy says, with a sated and lopsided grin.

He grips the base of the Sniper’s cock tight this time, before he even begins to explore the new territory he’s been granted, his tongue traveling up and down the shaft, following every thick vein and every drying drop of ejaculate, every fresh bead of sweat.

He’s not at all sure how the come is produced, but it tastes right to him, has something to it that reminds him of the Sniper’s scent, and he puts his tongue to work cleaning every trace of it from under the man’s foreskin, pleased at the whimper it elicits when he does, and the groan the Sniper gives when he gives a few firm strokes with his other hand, still gripping him tight at the base to prevent him from finishing too soon.

The Sniper doesn’t last long when he does release his hold, but that’s what the Spy expects, when he pulls back just so to take a faceful of the man’s release.

"Holy dooley…"

"Mm…" He grins, rather like a cat with the remains of his third canary. "Indeed."

"The sight you fuckin’ make right now…" He wipes at the Spy’s cheek with one thumb, hand shaky.

"Get some rest, mon grand. We work on your stamina again after breakfast."

The Sniper’s head hits the pillow with a thud and a groan. It’s going to be a long day… and he couldn’t look forward to it more.


End file.
